Count the cliches!
by That girl on the windowsill
Summary: Rose is sent a valentine. A rose. Scorpius is not overly impressed.  Try and count as many cliches as you can!


Count the cliches!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I, however, do own the craziness that is my own mind. Unfortunetly. Over to Scorpius and Rose!**

**Rose**

A single rose lay on my bed, a note attached. It was Febuary 14th, so no points for knowing what it was.

_Who_ was it from, was the question.

I picked it up and read the note. _A Rose for my Rose._ How sweet.

I heard someone come in behind me and read the note over my shoulder.

"A rose for my rose? That's terrible!" Scorpius' scornful voice was loud in my ear.

"How the hell are you up here?"

"I found a way to trick the stairs. I was trying it out. God, what a cliche!" He says, absent-mindedly.

" Your face is a cliche!"

"Alright, Rose, no need to get defensive! Who sent that anyway?"

"I don't know, and I think it's very sweet!" Stupid Scorpius.

"Then you're even stupider than whoever sent this! And the whole anomanous thing, another cliche."

My friend, Violet, drifts in. Violet and Rose; _that's_ a cliche!

"Hi Scorpius. Hi Rose."

I curse the sorting hat, once again, that it didn't put Scorpius in Slytherin. Why did it put him in Griffindor? I've never got along with that hat.

Violet stops for a moment, and stares at Scorpius. She frowns, then says, "You have something between your teeth."

"Crap!" I laugh at him as he tries to get it out.

"We have a random charms exam, tomorrow. Well, when I say random, I mean Flitwick's been planning it for months but we're only meant to find out tomorrow." Where does Violet get half her infomation?

"Now I have to study!" complains Scorpius.

"Sorry, Scorpius!" laughs Violet.

"You go and study then!" I wave at him. He sticks his tounge out at me and disappears out of the door.

"There's no exam tomorrow." Violet tells me, grinning.

I giggle and throw a pillow at her.

"That's really cruel! Goodnight Violet!"

"'Night!"

Scorpius thwacks Violet on the back of her head at breakfast.

"There's no exam!"

"I know. I bet you stayed up all night studying, didn't you?"

"Yes." He grumbles and sits down, helping himself to eggs and whatever else he can reach. Boys eat so much.

"Have you worked out who sent you that cheesy valentine yet?"

"No. And it _wasn't _cheesy."

"Oh, please."

"What valentine?" asks Violet.

"Someone sent her a _rose!"_ sniggers Scorpius.

"Urrgh. That is cheesy."

"Oh, shut up."

In charms, we move places. This means I don't sit next to Scorpius, I now sit beside Jordan Brown. Who is gorgeous.

"Hi Rose." How does he know my name? He could be a creepy stalker or maybe he's noticed me. I can't imagine why. Neither can Scorpius.

After charms, he says "How come mucsles-no brain knows your name?"

"What- you don't think he has any reason to notice me?"

"No."

"Thanks a lot." I storm off feeling very annoyed. Sometimes, I swear, I don't know why I'm friends with him. He is a _Malfoy, _after all. Idiot.

"Hey, Rose!"

"Oh, hi Hugo." I squint at my younger brother, trying to work out what's so different about him.

"Like it?" he asks.

"Like what?"

"My hair!" 

"What about... Oh. Um. Well."

"Well?"

"It's, um, blue."

"Yes..."

"W-why's it blue?"

"Because I felt like making it blue. I got to have a reason for everything?"

"You look like Teddy." He brightens.

"Really?"

"Did you want to look like Teddy?"

"Well, Teddy's cool."

"I think I like my brother better."

"I should probably change it back?"

"I think that would be best." As I watched my brother shuffle off to change his hair, I wondered why he wanted to be like Teddy. But I had other thing on my mind, too. Why

didn't Dad or Uncle Harry like the Malfoys? I knew they were in Slytherin, but Scorpius was nice. Well, when he wasn't annoying the hell out of me.

Maybe Scorpius is different. He is in Griffindor.

It's not really fair, though. They don't know that I'm friends with Scorpius because I don't think they'd be very pleased about it.

Just because he's a Malfoy.

**I was gonna make this a one shot but I can't be bothered. I'll just write another chapter. Damn story line! Pleh. Shmush. Cargh. My made up words for today. **

**My messages for today: **

**The less you fantasize, the more stuff happens.**

**Punctuate your stories properly, people!**

**.**


End file.
